


Home Run

by Mikey_2_Coins



Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [5]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Burnt Sunflower, But Aubrey/Basil is the main dynamic here, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_2_Coins/pseuds/Mikey_2_Coins
Summary: Summary’s hard. Fluff inside.
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Aubrey
Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Home Run

For once, Basil was glad that Polly wasn’t around all the time anymore. After the “incident” with Sunny, he’d been on a form of suicide watch. Not that it wasn’t uncalled for. Even after everything was revealed, his guilt and anxiety didn’t just go away. But, after a while, he started to get better. Sunny, Kel, and Aubrey all spending time interacting with him probably helped. Though his new project probably wouldn’t give anyone the best impression.

Aubrey’s nail bat had finally broken. The scooter gang had been “fucking around at the lake,” as she put it. Though she tried to downplay the loss of her bat, Basil still took it upon himself to make her a replacement. Since Aubrey, Sunny, and Basil had all started dating, she’d been so patient with him. He could still hardly believe she was willing to put up with his...everything, honestly. He wanted to finally do something for her.

It was going...alright. So far he’d only hammered his hand three times (he can’t quite remember if the first one was an accident or not, but it definitely hurt in a way that he wouldn’t do it on purpose again) and covered his table in a little paint. Now he just needs to drill a hold in the handle and-

“YO BASIL!” Aubrey’s voice reverberated throughout his house.  _ Shit! She knew about the backup key!  _ “I was bored, so I invited myself over.” Basil jumped and started panicking. “D-d-Don’t come in!” He didn’t have a lot of time. The bat was nowhere near finished yet, and he didn’t want Aubrey to think he was doing a shoddy job on her gift. He needed to think of something he could say to keep her out of his room until he could hide everything, and wouldn’t make her think he was hurting himself.

“I was jerking off! Please don’t come in!”  _ Wow. That’s what you came up with? You used to be good at lying. Now she’ll be weirded out!  _

“O-oh. Okay then.” Aubrey seemed to have actually bought it. That was good. It meant he had time to- “Can I...help? If...you want?”  _ Oh fuck. _

“I-I-I-I, you, wow, I-” All of Basil’s mental faculties suddenly disappeared. So he didn’t have many more to lose when he tripped on a paint bucket he’d yet to open and slammed backwards into the wall. It was more loud than actually painful. But he could tell it was enough to send Aubrey into a panic, given how quickly she kicked open the door. 

“BASIL! ARE YOU OKAY? Are you hurt anywhere? Are...why do you have pants on?” The fear and concern on her face gave way to confusion  and disappointment . As she looked around the room, her eyes eventually landed on the bat.

Basil stammered out an explanation. “Haha. I-I, um, was just trying to, Ah, keep you out so you wouldn’t see my present before it was finished.” Aubrey said nothing. She just stared at his unfinished gift. 

Eventually, she managed to whisper, “You were making this for me?” 

“Y-yeah. You’ve been trying really hard to include me in stuff and everything else. I just...wanted to do something because... you deserve it.”

Aubrey suddenly threw her arms around him. A quiet “thank you” reached Basil’s ears. He buried his head into the crook of her neck. He always felt so warm and safe when Aubrey hugged him. Like he was in a toaster.

“So, what had you been wanting to do?” He asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Wanna cuddle now.” Well, Basil certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.


End file.
